


It All

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, edge warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	It All

Some days I wish to abandon it all;

Leave traffic, lose money, quit being a thrall;

Some days I wish to abolish it all;

Crush tires, kill banks, burn down city hall;

Some days I wish to abide by the call;

Take back, give back, be one of the all;

Some days I wish to abstain from it all;

Stay in, lie down, and escape from the squall.


End file.
